Always and Forever
by deforevah
Summary: Elena is getting married to Stefan, but is she making the right choice?


**A/N: This is just a one-shot as this is my first time writing a story, so anyone who has a chance to come across this story, please give any advice or comments. Thank you. Now, on with the story!**

Elena looks at herself in the mirror and frowns. She is wearing a wedding gown with a big skirt and her hair is styled upwards into a bun. Her bouquet is full of white lilies and yellow daisies. The foundation on her face highlights her cheekbones too much and her lips are too red. Elena does not recognize the girl in front of her, and not in a good way.

Caroline and Bonnie enter the room, "Elena, you ready to get married?" Elena smiles a little too big at them and just nods. Bonnie and Caroline give her a questioning look. But she just smiles and says, "Really, let's go."

As she gets herself ready to walk down the aisle, she remembers what happened the night before her wedding day…

_*Flashback*_

_Elena just finished taking a warm bath and is ready to fall asleep when she spots Damon on her windowsill. "What are you doing here?" Damon looks at her and smiles so achingly and says, "Elena, why are you marrying him?" _

_Elena doesn't need to ask who "HIM" is. Elena answers, "Because I love him, why wouldn't I want to marry him?" Damon stares intently into her eyes and says, "I once told you that you want a little passion and adventure, I know you still want that, and I know that you can handle my love now because you're not scared anymore. I'm not asking you to marry me or to run away with me right now, all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to prove to you that I can2 make you as happy as he could, probably even more."_

_As Damon finishes his speech, Elena feels tears welling up in her eyes. She wants to return his feelings so badly, she knows she loves him just as much as he loves her, but she is still scared that one day their passion and love for each will run out, so instead she lies to him and says, "I'm sorry, Damon, but I still choose Stefan. What I feel for you is nothing compared to what I feel for him." _

_As Elena finishes, she could see how hard it was for Damon to not break down in front of her and she wants to take off her necklace and burn in the sun for hurting the man she loves more than anything in this world._

_Damon just nods and says, "Okay. I wish you an eternity of happiness, Elena." And in a whoosh, he's gone and that's when Elena finally lets go of the tears she's been holding on and cries herself to sleep. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Elena is brought out of her thoughts when she hears the wedding band play. She smiles and walks slowly, almost too slowly, and when she finally reaches Stefan, he gives her a dazzling smile and whispers that she looks beautiful. The priest begins," We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Before we begin, anyone who wishes to stop this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Elena looks around, desperately hoping he'll be here and stop her marriage. When a full 30 seconds have passed and still no sign of Damon, Elena takes it upon herself to stop this.

"I object."

The crowd gasps and stares mouth-open at her. Caroline and Bonnie stare at her like she just grew three heads, while her brother gives her an approving smile. She looks at Stefan and to her surprise, he doesn't look angry or sad, his face is sombre like he already expected this would happen.

"Stefan, I—"

It's okay, Elena. Go to the airport, you might catch him there."

"Stefan, thank you so much!" She quickly kisses him on the check and runs out of the church. Not caring that people are staring at her. She doesn't even care that she is still wearing her wedding gown. She quickly calls for a cab and tells the driver to drive her to the airport. The driver glances at her but says nothing. She prays that she's not too late to catch him before he disappears out of her life forever.

_Meanwhile at the airport…._

Damon is sitting at the departure lounge and thinking about the wedding day. He thinks about how beautiful Elena would look, how graceful she would look as she glides down the aisle. His only wish is that she would have been gliding towards him. But he knows that can't happen, not anymore. Elena made it clear to him last night.

"Calling all passengers for Flight 1864—"Damon almost laughs at the irony. He looks around and hopes that Elena would come busting through the doors and beg him to stay. But after a full 10 minutes and no Elena, he picks up his bags and begins to walk towards the lady getting the tickets.

As he passes his ticket, he hears someone call out his name.

"DAMON!" shouts a voice he could pick out from thousands of people.

He turns around and there she was, the love of his eternal life, all in glory. The gown and her make-up are not herself at all but still he could see his Elena in there. He takes back his ticket and makes his way towards her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Damon, I know that I don't deserve to be here and I don't deserve you after everything I've done. But I am willing to work for it if you give just one more chance, I'm willing to give us a chance and I am so sorry it took me so long. I hope I'm not too late for us"

Damon's face shows his internal struggle about whether to forgive her or forget her. But as he looks at her now, holding back tears and looking so achingly beautiful, he knew he was goner the minute he looked into her doe eyes.

"You can never be too late, Elena."

As Elena's face breaks into a wide grin, Damon knows he made the right choice and pulls her in his embrace and kisses her. He pours all of his love, gratitude and emotions into it. Pouring all her love, her apologies and promises of eternal bliss, Elena responds just as passionately.

As they hear loud clapping and cheering behind them, Damon and Elena finally break apart. Their foreheads pressed into each other, and their eyes gazing softly into the other. They could have stayed like that for hours, maybe days and they wouldn't have noticed. Damon takes Elena's hand and leads her outside into their own future.

_*3 years later*_

Elena looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. The sleeves of her gown are laced around her arms and collarbone, the bodice is tube-like and fits her like a glove. Her veil is around her face and is as long as her gown. Her make-up is not too much, just natural highlighting of her eyes and lips. The whole ensemble makes her look like an angel straight from heaven. She looks back to Damon's proposal and giggles quietly to herself.

_*6 months earlier*_

_They were lying in the backyard of the boarding house, with the stars above them. Suddenly, he sits up and asks her, "Elena, are you happy with me?"_

"_Of course, I am."_

_Damon smiles and pulls out a ring box from his pocket and asks her, "Elena Marie Gilbert, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_Elena, openly crying now, answers, "YES! Of course, I'll marry you!"_

_Damon smile and pulls her to stand up with him and twirls her around their laughter filling the air._

Jeremy knocks at the door and smiles, "Elena, you look beautiful. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you. You ready to get hitched?"

Elena smiles genuinely," More than ready. Let's go!"

Damon is waiting patiently at the altar and when he hears the music play, he looks up and his heart skips a beat. There, his-soon-to-be wife, looking like an angel. Her smile makes her feel like he's the king of the world and she reaches him, he whispers," You look stunning." Elena blushes and says," You look pretty handsome yourself."

As they say their vows, their eyes don't look away from each other. And when the priest pronounces them to be husband and wife, Damon barely waits for the next part before he swoops down claims his wife's lips with his own.

"I love you so much, Elena"

"I love you so much too, husband"

"Always"

"and Forever."

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you like the story. Please review!**


End file.
